You Will Never Be Alone SPECIAL EDITION
by Pinkuro
Summary: Contiuação de You Will Never Be Alone, neste vocês verão quem o verdadeiro par de Kai... Mas têm que ler para saber....


**Notas da Autora:**

OI, gente, resolvi fazer uma continuação pra fic you never be alone, neste aparecerá que é o amor de Kai, espero que a agrade a todos, por que pensei muito antes de decidir...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Never Be Alone II**

Abro meus olhos, e me vejo num quarto branco, na verdade parece um hospital, que estranho, tinha certeza que me envenenei, estava até no outro mundo...com aquela pessoa, mina amada, a minha única razão de existir, e também...minha única razão de querer morrer...

Observo que pela porta entra alguém, até se revelar um cara alto, cabelos compridos, olhos azuis...sim é ele, Tyson,meu antigo namorado...deve ter sido ele que me salvou, ou ao contrário...já que não quero continuar vivendo assim...

"Kai, está se sentindo melhor?" Pergunta a mim, preocupado, eu simplesmente desvio meu olhar, ele repete meu nome, para me fazer responder...

"Por que você fez isso?" Pergunto, ainda olhando a janela

"O que?" Pergunta intrigado

"Porque me salvou, e permitiu que eu continuasse aqui, vivendo nesse lugar, sem ela..." Pergunto virando meu rosto até ele, deixando-se ver pequenas lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Bem...é que eu..." Diz ele, não sabe me responder essa pergunta "Ainda está deprimido com a morte de Tala não é?"

Não respondo simplesmente desvio meu olhar e deixo as lágrimas caírem sobre meu rosto...

"Kai..." Diz ele passando suas mãos em minhas bochechas enxugando minhas lágrimas, mas tudo que acontece, é eu chorar muito mais forte, muito mais triste.

"Por que? Quero estar com ele, não entende? Por que não podemos ficar juntos? Por que?" Continuo a chorar, Tyson simplesmente deixa sua franja cobrir seus olhos

"Não sei te responder, mas sei, que ela não te deixou, ele continua com você, Kai, tenha certeza disso." Diz voltando a mostrar seus olhos, e dando um belo e cálido sorriso.

Sim, agora me lembro o sonho, aquele belo sonho, mas...ainda assim...sinto tanta sua falta...por que ele me impediu? Não entendo... Por que continuo aqui?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abro meus olhos novamente, me vejo de novo naquele lugar, aquele lugar que, após tanto tempo me reencontrei com ele, meu grande amor, minha vida, meu tudo...

Começo a gritar seu nome, sei que ele está aí, sei que está em algum lugar, posso sentir sua presença, posso sentir que ele está aqui em algum lugar.

"Tala!" Grito mais uma vez, começando a perder as esperanças, mas não desisto, sei que está aqui.

E logo você chega, eu corro até seus braços, e te dou um beijo, um ardente beijo, que você me corresponde com a mesma paixão.

"Senti tanta sua falta sua falta, acredite não embora nunca, vou ficar aqui para sempre, vou ficar com você..." Digo feliz, enquanto pego ar, para o beijar de novo.

Mas ele se separa de mim e me olha de um jeito estranho, sem seu lindo sorriso, em vez disso, com um olhar com extremas angustia e tristeza.

"O que foi?" Pergunto a ele, que está com aquelas lindas asas de anjo.

"Ainda não é hora..." Diz Tala olhando para baixo.

"O que mas você disse..." Digo quase num sussurro

"Eu disse que nuca mais me separaria de você, e vou cumprir isso, mas ainda não é hora de você ir para o outro plano. Por isso, foi salvo..."

"Mas, mas, então onde estou, onde estamos, o que é isso tudo, por que sempre temos que nos separar, por que sempre tenho que sofrer tanto?"

"Por que...ainda não hora...você tem cumprir sua missão..."

"Missão que missão?" Pergunto abrindo meus olhos e vendo que estou no mesmo quarto de hospital.

Me recosto na cama e começo a chorar, não sei o ele quis dizer, não sei de nada, só, só queria estar com ele, será que não entende que tudo que eu quero é estar com ele, ele é minha vida, estar com ele é a minha MISSÃO...

Abrem a porta do quarto, não sei quem é, não quero saber, por que eu sei que não é ele...

"Kai, Kai, pare de chorar...você não assim..." Disse uma doce voz, que ainda não reconheço, mas não me faz para de chorar...

"Anda, olha tenho uma notícia para você..." Diz, finalmente reconheço essa voz, é Ray, como não percebi antes?

"O que você quer?" Pergunto incomodado, será que não entendem? Não quero ficar aqui, quero ficar com Tala.

"É sobre Tala..."

"Tala, o quê tem ele?" Pergunto me preocupando

"Bem, é que parece que...as pessoas estão querendo vender sua beyblade, e sua empresa" Disse Ray num tom cuidadoso, mas não pude evitar de me surpreender.

"O quê? Co-como assim?" gaguejo. Ainda sem acreditar no que ouço.

"Bem, ao que parece querem esquece-lo..."

mas eu estava cuidando dessas coisas de Tala, o que aconteceu?"

"Sim, mas ele se suicidou, agora acham que estão mortos por isso, parece que você perdeu-as..." Ele explica, ainda não entendo...

"Bem, você passou 45 dias em coma, as pessoas acharam que você não ia mais acordar, então te declararam como morto, acho.." Tudo bem, acho que agora entendo melhor, e o principal, entendo por que não me fui...por que na verdade não foi Tyson que me salvou da morte, foi Tala...foi meu amor...

O tempo passa, finalmente recomeço minha vida, e presidencio a empresa que era de Tala, cuido de sua Wolborg, e o principal, Trato de nuca mais deixar que esqueçam dele, do meu querido Tala...por que essa, é minha missão...

No momento também treino equipes de Beyblade, agora sua empresa está sendo cuidada por alguém bem mais capaz do que eu, alguém que foi feito para algo assim, Kenny, por que descobri mais uma de minhas missões.

Na placa está escrito 'Centro de Treinamento Tala Ivanov'

Neste centro tem várias crianças que querem aprender beyblade, estou ensinando todas elas, para um dia participarem do torneio mundial, e quem sabe alcançar aquilo que você se tornou muito antes de mim, claro porque para mim, vocês sempre será o melhor...

Estou ajoelhado na frente de sua lápide, finalmente consigo vir aqui te visitar sem que saiam rios de lágrimas de meus olhos, claro sempre choro, sempre meus olhos temem em ficar molhados, mas são lágrimas de saudade, de amor, não de tristeza, por que eu sei logo finalmente estaremos juntos.

Deixo as flores que te comprei, suas favoritas, as orquídeas, sempre te levo elas, você as adora tanto...mas depois disso passo as minhas meus em seu nome, novamente aquelas lágrimas idiotas molhando meus olhos vermelhos, novamente aquela saudade tão grande bate em meu coração.

"Sabia Tala, parece que logo logo vamos estar juntos, acabam de descobrir um tumor maligno em meu cérebro, disseram que não tenho muito tempo, parece que cumpri bem minha missão..."

Agora lentamente meus olhos de fecham caio no chão, sinto tanta dor de cabeça, aquela dor que me fez ir ao médico descobrir o que para muitos seria a notícia mais triste da vida, mas para mim, foi a melhor de tanto tempo, porque finalmente estarei com você...

Alguém bate em meus ombros, devo ter desmaiado no cemitério.

"Que droga, deixem-me dormir, deixem-me sonhar com ele..." Falo mau humorado, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Sério, prefere apenas sonhar comigo, ao me ter de verdade?" Diz a pessoa que estava me cutucando, será ele? Não pode ser, só pode ser um sonho..

Abro meus olhos ao escutar essa frase e me vejo naquele mesmo lugar de meus sonhos, estou de asas igual que Tala, que está a minha frente sorrindo para mim, com aquele sorriso que apenas ele sabe fazer para mim, e só para mim...

"Isso é... um ...sonho?" Pergunto devagar, com lágrimas caindo em meus olhos.

"Não dessa vez, é de verdade, vamos ficar juntos de verdade..." Me diz, ainda sorrindo

Corro até seus braços e choro ainda mias forte, mas de felicidade, ele corresponde a cada gesto meu...

"Eu te amo tanto, senti tanta sua falta.."

"E também te amo, mas não se preocupe, você já cupriu sua missão na Terra, agora só falta sua missão aqui..." Me diz segurando meu queixo, carinhosamente com as mãos e como sempre, sorrir...

"Que missão?" pergunto sem me separar dele.

"A missão mais importante que todos os humanos têm...encontrar sua alma gêmea e permanecer ao seu lado para todo o sempre..." Me explicar, me beijando de um jeito ardente, quente muito profundo e cheio de amor, do jeito que ele sabe me dar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:**

E ae gostaram, depois de pensar muito decidi que o amor de Kai deveria ser o Tala, ultimamente to gostando muito desse casal, que se tornou meu segundo favorito, claro o primeiro é Kai e Tyson, e em questão de personagem 1º é o Kai, 2º é o Tyson, e agora o 3º é mais novo em minha lista de favoritos, Tala!

Ok, agora respondendo aos reviews da Fic que original You never Be Alone:

**FireKai: **Eu sei, mas nessa eu botei o par do Kai, espero que tenha lido e gostado desta também, obrigado pelo seu review!

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Que bom que gostou, mas eu decidi fazer com o Tala, espero que tenha ficado muito decepcionada (se lesse mesmo...), obrigado pelo seu review!

**André Luiz: **Hã? Não entendi nada, e acho que não era bem essa definição de sentido que eu te pedi, mas obrigado pelo seu review...eu acho...

**Akai Tenshi: **Que bom que você gostou, era mesmo para ficar bem sensível, obrigado pelo seu review.

Bem isso é tudo, e mandem reviews pro favor pessoal, ok?

**BJOS!**


End file.
